


[Fanvid] The Rise and Fall of Obadiah Stane

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Musician: Cake, Villains Are Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not how you play the game. It's whether you win or lose.</p><p>An Iron Man vid set to "You Turn the Screws" by Cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] The Rise and Fall of Obadiah Stane

**Length:** 2:52  
 **Download:** Through Vimeo or through [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/cn1l0s) (36mb)  
 **Password:** obadiah

[The Rise and Fall of Obadiah Stane](http://vimeo.com/75624752) from [MC Angmar](http://vimeo.com/user6208118) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
